Deixada
by Uchiha Saya
Summary: "Lágrimas rolam no seu rosto quando você perde algo que não pode substituir." - NejiTen / Hinata - Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Deixada**

"_Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não consegue_

_Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa_

_Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir_

_Preso em marcha ré"_

Talvez os dois não estivessem em sintônia, talvez não houvesse química ou nem mesmo amor mas para Tenten algo de fato existia. De toda a forma ela não conseguia explicar como aquele sentimento a consumia. Ela queria deixa-lo para trás, quem sabe conhecer outro alguém... Mas como poderia se sempre que se dava conta, muitas vezes no mínimo cerrar de olhos, lá estava ela pensando nele. Pensando no olhar do maldito Hyuuga. Duas pérolas desconcertantes, ela diria.

Amigos há tanto tempo e agora se quer conseguiam se olhar. Frases não mais longas que um 'olá' ou um 'bom dia', nem mesmo um 'como vai você?'. Não que ela não quisesse saber, porque ela queria, e como queria. Fazia parte dela ser parte do amigo. Assim como Neji era parte dela, a mais importante de acordo com o que ela pensava. Neji certamente era o coração, nesse momento a parte que mais lhe doía.

Mas parece que ele se apaixonara por outra o que lhe fazia arrepiar todas as vezes que pensava no acontecido, ver Neji com Hinata era algo tão surreal quanto real. Ver a atenção que um dia fora sua ser entregada a amiga era algo tão dolorido e traiçoeiro quanto de certa forma 'aceitável'. Hinata era uma ótima mulher e merecia um homem que a amasse e protegesse. Bela, meiga e que necessitava ser protegida, essa era Hinata e parecia o par perfeito para o forte e poderoso Hyuuga Neji.

Há um tempo atrás eles simplesmente pareciam terem nascido um para o outro, ambos fortes, cheios de si, que sabiam bem o que queriam. Durante o tempo em que foram amigos um definitivamente era parte do outro, um definitivamente sabia o que o outro pensava, bastava um olhar e tudo era dito. No silêncio dele, nos monólogos dela para lhe chamar a atenção, nos olhares que se encontravam vez ou outra, no rosto rosado de ambos quando isso acontecia ou mesmo quando ele depois de um tempo passara a ignorar esses detalhes e simplesmente continuava a fitando como se houvesse algo por descobrir por detrás da independência daquela mulher invencível.

Até que ele descobriu o que havia por trás, e o que havia por trás de Tenten era Hyuuga Neji. Ele que era a fraqueza dela assim como ela era sua força. Assim como ela protegia o seu ponto cego ele lhe mantia de pé com o resto e depois disso Tenten já não era a mulher invencível que ele conhecera, ela tinha pontos fracos e o seu maior ponto fraco era ele próprio. Com o passar do tempo eles foram se distânciando, nem mesmo olhares, nem mesmo 'você esteve bem?'.

O único problema da distância entre os dois era que ele já conseguia ser forte sem ela, mas ela ainda sentia como se não conseguisse se estruturar sem ele. Que ele ainda era parte do coração da morena e que o Hyuuga simplesmente não queria sair dali. Porém quando soube de Hinata, e o quanto a amiga se sentia feliz desde Naruto, simplesmente deu-se conta que Neji já não poderia ser mais o homem a quem ela esperaria. Os dois eram fortes demais para lidarem consigo mesmos, e duas pessoas fortes o suficiente não poderiam se dar ao luxo de viverem lado a lado sem preocupações, afinal há outras pessoas no mundo que deles precisam.

Então ela decidiu, tentar dia após dia esquecê-lo, ela decidiu que o tiraria do coração. Sem ao menos dizê-lo o tanto que lhe interessava, o quanto ele era importante e o quão grande era o espaço no seu coração que ele consumia. Assim como sem explicações ele lhe deu as costas, ela também lhe daria, mesmo sabendo que talvez quando ele precisasse ela estaria outra vez lá por ele. Ela simplesmente sabia que ele sabia o quanto ele era importante e quem sabe talvez ela também tenha sido importante para ele. Então ela simplesmente decidiu que seria melhor assim, que eles se dessem as costas sem ao menos tentar ou escutar o que um deveria ter a dizer ao outro. Os olhares apenas não bastaram, mas ele sabiam que havia algo lá.

"_Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Quando você ama alguém, mas é disperdiçado_

_Pode ser pior?"_

**N/A: **Yo Minna-san, desculpe ter sumido e o super atraso com "Santuário dos Anjos" e "Once Again", estou finalizando a faculdade e está meio apertado continuar agora. Espero que vocês tenham gosta desta one, estou meio sem tempo pra ficar corrigindo então, se acharem algo digam por favor! (É bem possível que tenha passado muita coisa). E não me matem fãs de NejiTen, é só o meu humor que não anda muito bom. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado :) Deixem reviews, isso estimula os autores a escrever mais! A música é 'Fix You' – Coldplay.


End file.
